


Pampering Her Princess

by Nui_the_Super_Lesbian



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Begging, Belly Button Fetish, F/F, Kinky stuff, Married Couple, Married Sex, Navel Fetish, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/pseuds/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian
Summary: While exiting a lovely evening bath, Camilla decides to have a little fun with her darling wife.





	

“Mmm, Camilla, let’s just go back to my room! Someone might catch u-ohhhhh~” Corrin begged, her pleading getting interrupted by another moan as her wife slipped another finger inside of her. The purple haired princess of Nohr kissed her lover’s neck passionately, leaving little marks all over the surface of her skin as her fingers pumped inside Corrin’s gushing love lips. Camilla was hitting all the right spots, leaving her wife squirming against the stone walls of the castle hotspring. The defenseless grey haired girl woman clasped her hand over her mouth, trying to keep quiet in case some unlucky soul came by. The buxom princess used her other hand to softly massage Corrin’s chest, squeezing her breast while tweaking her nipple between her soft, yet powerful fingers. She slowly dragged her tongue down her skin, tasting the space between her breasts and planting little kisses everywhere she went. The younger princess’’s eyes shot open as she felt those lips traveling down south, knowing what was coming next.

“C-Camilla?!?!” Corrin exclaimed, her hand unclasping itself from her face, “Don’t d-d-d-do that here, y-you know how I get when yo-” The girl was suddenly cut off as a finger pressed itself up against her lips, with Camilla shushing her and shaking her head.

“No more talking, my darling little Corrin~” The busty lavender haired woman mused, “This is a hot springs, and you need to relax and let your troubles slip away…” She breathed those last words into the dragon blooded girl’s navel, really making her tense up and squeak under her breath. Corrin shifted in delicious masochistic discomfort against the wall, biting her lip and panting like a dog as her adoptive older sister’s warm, moist breath teased and tickled the sensitive little scar, lightly nuzzling her face against her belly. God damn that woman, she was so cruel, exploiting her weakness in a place like this. There was no way Corrin could resist having her bellybutton teased like this, and once she got even the smallest bit of touch, she was doomed. She licked her upper lip as Camilla got her navel nice and prepped for what was coming next. Her thighs pressed together and trapped her wife’s hand between them, basically forcing the older woman to fingerbang her ‘til she was satisfied. And that was just what Camilla wanted.

“D-Do it, honey~” Corrin moaned, rubbing her cheek against the cold, smooth stone wall, “Do that thing you do so fucking good!” The dragon blooded princess was really losing herself now, and it turned Camilla on quite a lot.

“And what will I get in return for getting you off, my little Corrin~?” The princess replied all matter-of-factly, smugly smiling at the blushing, sweating mess that was her wife. Corrin arched her head back and grunted in horny frustration, panting in delicious agony. She had a love-hate relationship with what her lover was doing, Camilla always pulled this whenever she was about to give her what she wanted.

“I-I’ll wear that witch outfit you love so much~” The grey haired cutie groaned, “A-And I’ll do the act you like too! A-And I’ll get chocolate, lots of c-chocolate and sweets, and I’ll eat it off every inch of your p-perfect goddess-like body~!!!” Camilla raised an eyebrow at the offer, but she still didn’t look convinced.

“Will you wear the collar too~?” Camilla asked, touching the upper rim of Corrin’s tight innie with the tip of her tongue, that alone almost getting Corrin to scream.

“Y-Yes!!! Oh god I’ll wear it, I’ll do anything you want!!” The younger princess was getting desperate, having trouble holding her hand back from shoving Camilla’s head into her stomach and forcing her to eat her navel out. The lavender haired wyvern rider chuckled at Corrin’s erotic suffering, continuing to drag the smallest part of her heavenly lingua around her lover’s sweet spot, her fingers still pumping all the while. She didn’t reply to the blushing, whimpering mess before her, her silence speaking for her. Corrin tried to come up with something else her wife would like, but with the tongue running along the precipice of her tight little button and those skilled fingers were making it hard to think straight. Her jaw hung open as she sang like a songbird, her moaning echoing off the walls of the great halls of the hotspring.

“I’ll… I’ll…” Corrin just kept repeating that word, struggling to stand as she got overwhelmed with pent up lust. She needed something, anything that would stop this torture, an offer that would get her exactly what she wanted. Something extreme, something Camilla couldn’t say no to, something that would humiliate her to no end… And then it hit her, she knew what she would have to offer to get what she needed. And she hated the very idea of it.

“I’ll… I’ll be your slave for a week!!!” The girl screamed out before returning to moaning like a ghost, her yelling so loud that it could probably be heard throughout the entire castle. Camilla froze immediately, her tongue stopping dead in its tracks. She slowly looked up at her wife with the most dumbfounded look on her face, giving Corrin enough time to get her head back on right. She looked down at Camilla, whose cheeks had gone a light shade of pink. She looked so fucking adorable from this angle, resting her body against her thighs as her breasts squished up against her legs. The grey haired girl instantly got shivers as that wonderful, pillowy chest grinded against her, and she shivered even more once she felt the woman’s lips make contact with her skin.

“Nyahhh, C-Camilla~!!!” Her name was the only thing she could cry out as she felt the light suction that came along with her lips, almost as if it were a warning for what was about to come. The lavender haired woman’s tongue slowly began to slide towards her snack like a snake, faintly touching Corrin’s skin and running around the edge of her umbilical cavern, swirling around like a shark about to attack its prey. Seeing as how the dragon girl had had enough of being denied what she needed, Camilla decided it was finally time to give it to her. Her divine lingua slid into the hole and filled up the space with as much of itself as it could, making sure that no room was left to be filled with her pink, damp, squishy mouth muscle. The lingua convulsed and grinded into the tasty bellybutton skin, the very tip of the muscle teasing and pressing against the clit-like button that was her navel’s knot.

Corrin let out a horny howl as the tongue slowly pumped in and out of her umbilical depths, grabbing onto Camilla’s hair and holding her head in place so that she wouldn’t leave. Although the chance of that was highly unlikely, this button was the tastiest part of Corrin, and she was going to taste as much of it as she could. Her tongue motions began to pick up some more, adding her head into the mix as he tilted it around in order to get a better angle, exploring all the little bumps and ridges her wife’s bellybutton had to offer. Every minute, insignificant motion she made inside hit Corrin like a truck, breaking whatever sanity she had and causing her to slip into a lust-filled madness that felt absolutely wonderful. Goosebumps and sweat covered her all over as she was eaten out by the love of her life, and she bit her lip in order to keep some of the louder moans in. Fat lot of good that did, as there was no keeping a hold on these cries of passion. They echoed and bounced along the walls of the massive bath house, which only amplified the juicy little screams and fired up Camilla even more.

The wyvern riding sorceress began to get aggressive, really getting inside of that button and stretching it out beyond its limits. Saliva began to flow down Corrin’s lower belly as it overflowed from her navel, bringing with it a smorgasbord of delicious squishing and crackling noises that just fed even more passion into Cammy’s already bright fires of love. Her grip on Corrin became extremely tight as she dug back as hard as she could, pumping in and out like a psychotic, sexy, squishy jackhammer that was out to completely destroy Corrin’s precious little bellybutton.

“GYAHHH~~~~!!!! OH MY GODS, KEEP GOING, DO-DON’T STOP, DON’T STOP DON’T STOOOOP!!!!” Corrin screamed at the top of her lungs, her entire body shaking like an earthquake as she neared her breaking point. The sheer force Camilla was using was enough to break any sane woman at least twenty times over, and Corrin sure felt like that was happening to her. Her thighs squeezed together in a vain attempt to hold her lust in, but that did absolutely nothing to help her. She could barely even stand on her own at this point, let alone keep her legs together effectively. The dragon girl was just Camilla’s toy now, whether she liked it or not. And she fucking loved it.

The elder Nohrian princess was going completely apeshit, her lingua was wiggling at a speed that not even Lord Ryoma himself would be able to keep up with. She relentlessly attacked that knot as if it were one of her enemies, tonguing it down with extreme prejudice as she put all of her might into making her wife squirt like a geyser. Her teeth gnashed at the surrounding skin, scratching it hard and adding another layer of sublime stimulation to the mix. Corrin felt a ton of heat gathering in her lower belly, the feeling was begging to be flushed out of her in one big explosion of love. With one final pump and twist of her tongue, Camilla finished her off, and boy oh boy was it a fuckign spectacle to behold.

“I’M CUMMING I’M CUMMING I’M CUMMIIIIIIIIIIHIHIIIIING!!!!!!!!” Corrin screeched and threw her head back, her final moans of lust sounding like the melodious cries of a siren as she was rocked and ravaged by her monstrous orgasm. Her juices flooded out of her and down her thighs like the river fuckng thames had overflowed during a monsoon, getting all over the floor and on Camilla as her hips forcibly bucked forward. It felt as though she was having the secrets of the universe revealed to her, all of them lusty and perverted and involving Camilla. After what seemed like an eternity, although really it was just a few short moments of bliss filled euphoria, Corrin finally simmered down, remaining a broken, exhausted wreck in her lover’s arms.

“C-Camilla… That was… ama… Wait, what are you doing?” The girl asked in her stupor as the lavender haired woman wrapped a leather collar around her neck, securing it tightly to ensure that Corrin wouldn’t be able to get it off.

“Did you forget what you promised, sweetie?” Camilla asked, giving her wife a comforting, yet extremely sadistic smile that scared the hell out of the younger princess, “You said you’d be my slave for a week if I licked your pretty little bellybutton for you…” Corrin began to sweat like a whore in church, feeling very really stupid for suggesting that in her horny haze.

“Now come along, we’ve got much to do my pet…” Camilla smirked, walking away and pulling on the leash, dragging Corrin along the cold marble floors of the building. The dragon princess gulped in fear, feeling like she was going to have a looooong week ahead of her.


End file.
